An Angelic Birthday
by KelsWinchester
Summary: Warning: Sam/Cas/Dean. It's the angels birthday and before the apocalypse, the angel wants one wish for him to come true.


"Come on Cas you said it's your sort of birthday today, so what do you want to do?" The three men sat in a motel, Castiel sat on a chair away from the beds where the brothers were sat and pondered for a moment. He kind of knew what he wanted but he didn't want to say it really because it's wrong for an angel to think such… inappropriate thoughts but the apocalypse was nigh and so he wouldn't survive until his next birthday to do what he wanted so why not take advantage of it now?

"Well, I've always been interested in partaking in something with you and Sam." Cas let the thought hang in the air and Dean jumped up from the bed, casually holding his arms out as if he didn't catch on at all, which he didn't.

"Well how about we all go out for a night? Bowling, drinking and eating? A mans night out!" Sam winced at what Dean said as he knew his older brother had no idea what Cas just suggested, Sam could tell with the way the angel was wriggling in his seat as he suggested the notion but either Dean was stupid or he decided to shrug it off and pretend that's exactly what Cas didn't want.

"That wasn't exactly what I meant, Dean." His low and grumbled voice sent a shiver through Dean's body as his arms fell back by his side and he glanced over to Sam, who was blushing slightly but tried hiding it by looking down at the floor. Dean coughed to himself lightly and pulled a face as if to say _"Well, fuckin' hell Cas."_

"Well… Ugh." Dean awkwardly replied as his fingers messing around with each other as he tried to come up with a normal response but his cheeks just brightened like his brothers and the angels had. Castiel rose from his seat and stood in a space between the two brothers, gazing at them both with his blue eyes somewhat widened.

"The apocalypse is close and I may not even survive this, along with you two. As you always say Dean, I'm not dying a virgin. So why not with people I care about the most? Plus it's _my_ birthday" The angel slipped his trench coat off and onto the bed without even receiving an answer from either of the brothers before tugging at his blue tie, Dean turned and placed his hands where Cas' were and pulled them away.

"F-Fine. Only because it's your birthday, you understand?" Castiel replied with a small smile and placed his hands by his hand, just to feel two extra hands snake around his wait and someone pressing up against his ass.

"And it'll be one time only." Added in Sam, as his lanky frame brushed up against the smaller angels frame, and with Dean's in front moving a little closer as he slipped off the tie onto the floor. Sam moved his hands up Castiel's shirt, feeling the smooth and pale skin underneath, he felt the angel shudder lightly under his touch and smirked to himself.

Dean leaned in and placed his lips on Castiel's their kiss soft to start before the older brother pushed against him a little harder, feeling Cas' hands on the back of his head pushing them deeper into the kiss. Sam saw Cas' neck become exposed and snuck his own lips in, nibbling lightly at the exposed skin and hearing Cas lightly groan. Dean began to unbutton the shirt and tore it off, throwing it to the ground.

Castiel felt his mind go into a spell of pleasure, his body heated up to a point where he thought he was going to faint, his body reacting quickly and violently to the two brothers touching and kissing him. Small groans escaped his throat from Dean's kisses and Sam's teeth digging into the sensitive points of his skin.

"Sam." Dean quickly said before joining back to Cas' lips and signalling his eyes towards the angels trousers to undo them. Sam looked up and nodded at his brother as he pulled his lips away for a while as his hands fumbled around with the button and zip on the trousers. Sam felt his hands brush against the erection in Castiel's boxers and ran his fingers over the length of the angels cock and felt his legs shake under the touch.

"Oh my…" Gasped Castiel as he tried to turn around and look at Sam but Dean pulled his face back around and forced his lips back on Cas', forcing his tongue in and rubbed it against the angels. Dean raised his hands to Castiel's chest and ran his thumbs over the already erect nipples and felt another stifled moan move from Cas' mouth to his own.

Castiel arched his back slightly as he suddenly felt cool fingers surrounding his cock as the younger brother pulled it out of his boxers and began to slide his fingers up and down softly before rubbing a finger over the head, his own pants becoming tight and pressing against Cas' ass. Dean moved his lips away and lowered himself slightly until his lips hovered over Cas' nipples, running a tongue along it slowly and circling his tongue as he did so, winning another moan from the angel.

"Bed…" Castiel whispered as his eyes drifted over to the double bed they were stood next to. Both brothers nodded to each other and laid the angel down, stripping him free of his lower half clothing leaving him naked on the bed, waiting for the other two to join him. Sam and Dean tore off their own clothing, both of their own erections lining up against their stomachs as they joined the angel and resumed their birthday present.

Sam pulled Cas' light weighted body up against the cheap motel headboard and took his turn to have his lips on the angels and bit lightly on the bottom lip, leaving a small mark that he had been there. Cas ran his nails softly down Sam's back to feel the taller figure shudder lightly from it possible tickling and making Sam squeak a little into the angels mouth.

Dean took the initiative to deal with Castiel's lower half of his body since he had his go on the top half and wrapped his fingers around the erection and picked up where Sam left off, placing his lips softly over the tip of the cock before moving his house over it and enveloping the dick with his moist mouth and pushing down as far as possible before slowly pulling back up, running his tongue along the underside of the member.

"A-Ah…" The angel moaned and bucked his hips up slightly before lowering himself again and leaving Dean to pleasure him amazingly. Sam shuffled himself so he was on his knees and his own dick sitting in front of Castiel's face and ran his hands through the angels, already messy, hair.

"If you don't mind?" Asked Sam, his voice was soft and not forceful, Cas looked up with his puppy blue eyes and down again at the erection in his face. Cas raised a hand and took a hold of it as he imagined Sam and Dean did with him and attempted to replicate what he saw the pizza man do and what Dean was doing to him, which pulled out broken moans and hip bucks from Cas.

Sam felt the angels plump lips wrap around him, throwing his head back as he felt the mouth move downwards and pulling up again before repeating the same action again and again, speeding up as the more Cas got used to it. Sam groaned deeply and ran a hand through his own long hair and thrust forward slightly trying to hit as far as possible in the heavenly pleasure he felt.

Dean began to snake a hand around to the back of Cas and pressed a finger lightly against the angel's ass and began to push in, instantly hearing a hiss fall from Cas' lips and hearing a hiss from Sam too.

"_Dean_!" Sam hissed, probably meaning that when Dean pushed into Cas, Cas either bit down slightly or scraped his teeth on the length somewhere. Dean rolled his eyes and continued to push his finger in.

"Sorry." He replied in the most uncaring voice he could conjure and began to try putting in a second finger. "Just trust me Cas, you will want this." Dean kissed his lips against the cock lying down against Cas' stomach to try and keep him a littler calmer. Cas just groaned in response and lifted his hips a little lighter to give Dean better access and his own lips to return to the younger brother's cock.

Dean finally pulled his fingers out and patted Cas' thigh to get his attention. The angel pulled Sam out of his mouth and peered around the lanky frame over him to see Dean spreading his legs out as far as possible and his dick pressing against his entrance.

"Hold onto something." Warned Dean as he started to push in making Cas his and bite his lip, his nails instantly digging themselves into Sam's thigh making Sam grit his teeth and his own hand to grip onto Cas' hair but tried not to tug at it and just roughly ran his hands through instead. "Almost… all the way…" _Fuck he's hot inside…_ thought Dean as he grunted to himself as he felt himself all the way inside the angel and groaned in relief.

The brothers glanced at each other and Dean nodded quickly meaning he was going to move, Sam turned his attention back to Cas and felt the pain of the nails in his thigh deepen as Dean started to move and Cas was grunting to himself. The younger brother leaned down and occupied his lips with Castiel's to hopefully distract him from the pain and used his grip on the angel's hair to push their kiss into a messy and passionate kiss.

Dean started to grind himself inwards, his hips rolling casually as the tightness and the heat of the inside of the angel made him fall into ecstasy, better then any woman he had fucked before. He felt himself groaning and moaning to himself with Castiel's and his little brothers moans mixing in with his own.

"Fuck… yes…" Cried Dean as he felt himself already reaching to his climax, he gazed over to the other two men and Sam looked like he was about to hit his own, his face scrunched up and tight, his gritted teeth growling out moans. Dean moved a free hand down and pumped his hand quickly around Cas' cock, hearing loud cries from the angel across the bed, his climax (and probably his first) nearing close just like the brothers were.

"Cas…" Sam whined out as he bucked his hips violently in Cas and releasing inside the angels mouth, dirtying his pure soul more than the brothers already had now. Castiel found himself swallowing what the younger brother has released in him and feeling himself about to come himself. The warm hand around his cock made a rush of pleasure fly through him, his hips rolling along with Deans. He watched Sam move from over him and his lips connecting with Cas' again, tasting his own come on the angels tongue.

"Fuck… Cas!" The elder brother screamed out as his whole body began to shake and his come filling up Cas, the angels hands gripping onto Sam's arms as he felt Dean let himself go inside him and his own juices spreading onto Dean's hand and his pale stomach. Dean pulled himself slowly and watched a small dribble of come follow as he did, a triumphant smirk spread over his face as he did so.

"A-Amazing…" The angel gasped out, his chest pumping violently as he tried to regain his breath and come down from the high of the threesome he had just experienced. Amazing wasn't the word to describe it, it was… _heavenly._

Dean clambered up to his little brother and the angel, lying on the opposite side to where Sam was. Both brothers leaned into Cas' face and planted a soft kiss on each cheek.

"Happy birthday Castiel." Both brothers said together.


End file.
